Naomi Tome 1: Ninja & Shinigami
by Naomi-chan203
Summary: Quand Ukitake part a la recherche d'un subordonné retardataire sur terre, dans une forêt reculée du monde,ne s'attend pas a tomber sur une jeune fille assez surprenante et ne se doute pas du bordel que ça va causer.   UkitakexOC,1ere fanfic' so be nice
1. Prologue

Voilà ma première fanfic' sur Bleach, même si j'en ai un peu rajouter de ma sauce ^^

Donc voilou quelques renseignements pour ne pas vous enmêler les pédales, le premier chapitre suivra rapidement =)

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, le chakra/ninjutsu/taïjutsu/genjutsu a Masashi Kishimoto, mais Naomi & Cie sont ma propriétée privée ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture =)

Dans ma fiction j'ai mis en place 3 groupes d'humains tueurs de Hollow, mais qui n'ont rien a voir avec les Quincy.

Le plus important dans l'histoire sont les ninjas de la Forêt, les autres seront évoqués plus tards.

_Les ninja de la Forêt_**.**

Voilà la liste des perso ninja que j'ai inventé. Il y a 5 clans différend plus un pseudo-clan de ninja. Ils vivent tous dans une Forêt très ancienne située dans une vallée cachée dans les montagnes du Japon. Cette Forêt est assez spéciale, vous saurez pourquoi en lisant ma fic si vous n'en aurez pas marre au bout de 10 ligne.  
>Les ninja ont la même organisation que dans Naruto (Genin, Chuunin, Jounin) sauf que ce sont les chefs de clans qui remplacent les Kage (chef de village).<br>Ils utilisent aussi des jutsu Suiton (technique d'eau), Katon (technique de feu), Doton(technique de terre), Raîton (technique de foudre), Futon (technique du vent) mais le Hyoton (technique de la glace: eau+vent) et le Mokuton (technique du bois: eau+terre) ne sont pas des jutsu héréditaires. J'ai gardé certaines techniques du manga et j'en ai inventé d'autres.(conscience: Tss même pas foutue d'inventer quelque chose de nouveau. moi: je sais je suis irrécupérable ==).  
>bon voilà la liste des clans et des perso:<p>

Le clan du loup

**Naomi Okami**: mon héroïne! Et ben vous saurez en lisant XP.  
><strong>Akiyoshi Okami<strong>: père de Naomi, il a été assassiné par Seijuro Kuroï quand Naomi était encore un bébé.  
><strong>Kenza Okami<strong>: fille du chef des Gardiens du désert elle a quitté son Maroc natal pour se marier avec Akiyoshi Okami. C'est la mère a Naomi et est morte en voulant protéger Akiyoshi d'un coup de Seijuro Kuroï.  
><strong>Kiba Okami<strong>: Kiba est le chef du clan du loup et le cousin a Naomi. Il était le Sensei de la Team Keffieh quand Naomi était Genin (apprentie ninja), en gros il avait 18 ans, Naomi a enchaîner les entraînement et est passée Chuunin (ninja), chasseur de déserteur et Jounin (maître ninja) en l'espace de deux ans d'entraînement intensif sous son aile et celle de Shien Khan. Ils sont comme frère et soeur et se serrent les coudes quoi qu'il arrive.  
><strong>Yamato Okami<strong>: orphelin c'est un élève de Naomi et a été admis dans le clan grâce a elle. Yamato était un sale gosse de première mais depuis qu'il s'entraîne avec Naomi il a commencer a se calmer et a mûrir.  
><strong>Sakura Okami<strong>: soeur de Yamato c'est aussi une élève de Naomi et considère Naomi comme sa grande-soeur.

C'est un des clans les plus puissant du village, il s'occupe de la formation des assassins et des chasseurs de déserteurs. Il s'occupe aussi des relations diplomatiques entre les différent groupes de tueurs de Hollow. Ils sont du genre simpa et zen mais il ne vaut mieux pas abuser avec eux^^'.

Le clan du cerf:

**Hana Shika**: fiancée de Kiba, c'est une des meilleurs ninja médical de la Forêt et un peu la grande soeur de Naomi.  
><strong>Asagoro Shika<strong>: chef du clan du cerf et père de Hana.

Le clan du cerf est spécialisé dans la médecine et gère l'HNF (Hôpital Ninja de la Forêt) et est le clan le plus puissant de la Forêt. Ils sont du genre sérieux mais savent se détendre et être cool.

Le clan du grand singe

**Atama Saru**: c'est l'ex' a Naomi et un vrais coureur de jupon (Shun-shun a trouver son homonyme ninja). Il était dans la même équipe que Kiba et Hana quand ils étaient gennin. C'est un vrais génie mais il est vraiment idiot parfois.  
><strong>Chisei Saru<strong>: chef du clan du grand singe et grand frère de Atama

Les Saru sont de vrais génie en tactique et en informatique. Ils sont chargé de la maintenance du réseau informatique du village, de la réparation d'objet en tout genre et du centre de développement technologique ninja (même utilité qu'a la Soul Society).

Le clan du cheval sauvage

**Akiko Uma:** meilleure amie de Naomi, c'est une super comédienne mais elle perd tout ses paris. Elle a fait les 400 coups avec Naomi et Tsume et adore toujours rigoler et faire la folle avec elle. Elle s'occupe du troupeau de chevaux sauvages de la Forêt avec Naomi. Elles ont toutes les deux un don avec les chevaux et adorent passer du temp a rigoler en se baladant dans la Forêt ou de faire la course a cheval.  
><strong>Haku Uma<strong>: c'est le chef du clan du cheval sauvage et l'oncle d'Akiko.

Ce clan est chargé de veiller sur le bien-être des animaux sauvage de la Forêt ainsi que de la bonne santée des arbres. Ils sont chargés de la maintenance de la clinique vétérinaire du village. C'est le clan le moins puissant du village mais tout le monde les aime bien.

Le clan du tigre

**Tsume Tora**: meilleur copains de Naomi il était dans son équipe de gennin avec Akiko et on fait les 400 coups ensembles. C'est un vrais rigolos mais sait garder son sérieux quand il le faut. Il est fan de la série des Saw et dirige la section d'interrogatoire du village.  
><strong>Bunta Tora:<strong>chef du clan du tigre et grand-père de Tsume.

Ce clan est chargé de l'espionnage et de la direction du centre d'internement psychiatrique et criminel.

Le clan du Gardien

C'est un pseudo-clan, ils ne sont pas très apprécié au village mais on les respecte parce que ce clan compte une fois et demi autant de combattant que les cinq autres clans réunis.

**Seijuro Kuroï:** chef du clan du Gardien, on l'appelle le Gardien (titre mais pas apprécier des autres clans). Il a tué les parents de Naomi et c'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le clan du loup.  
><strong>Keiko Kuroï:<strong> ennemie jurée de Naomi, c'est rien qu'une pimbêche qui rabaisse les autres et le menace du genre: "je vais le dire a mon père". C'est la fille du Gardien.

Si vous ne vous êtes pas perdu en cours de route ou en avez déjà marre, je vous remercie de votre attention ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaïte une bonne journée et vous donne rendez-vous au premier chapitre =)

PS: Mon but premier est simplement de partager mes écrits, mais une pitite review est toujours simpas a lire, merci d'avance =)


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre.

C'est ma première fanfiction donc soyez indulgents por favor (même si je ne le mérite pas forcément ^^'')

Bonne lecture =)

Disclaimer: Bleach est a Tite Kubo, les éléments tiré de Naruto sont à Mawashi Kishimoto, mais le reste c'est n'a moi ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: <em>Un début, une rencontre<em>

_Quel triste journée d'automne, même si je suis en congé maladie je ne peux pas m'empêcher de surveiller mon secteur: le secteur du dojo, mon préféré. _

_En automne les érables de ce secteur sont magnifiques, le problème c'est qu'un gars bizarre se tient en face des ruines calcinées du dojo dans lequel j'ai grandi. _

_Il leur ressemble. C'est trop tentant, il leur ressemble trop, je m'élance, sors deux kunaï et lui balance un mawashi geri en plein dans le dos. Hein? Il a bloqué mon attaque?_

**?:** Tiens? Tu peux me voir? Étonnant, d'habitude il es rare que des gens nous voient.**Moi**: Je ne porte pas d'attaque dans le vide. Pars shinigami, si tu tombe sur un autre ninja tu n'auras plus longtemps a vivre, ici vous n'êtes plus les bienvenu pour beaucoup des nôtres.  
><strong>?: <strong>Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, si tu veux bien m'aider.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je n'ai pas de compte a te rendre, les tiens ont tués deux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. Pars maintenant.  
><strong>?:<strong> Quoi des shinigamis? Le seul à être dans ce secteur est Shien Kan, c'est pour le voir que je suis venu, pourrais-tu me conduire à lui?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Tu es mal renseigné shinigami, mon maître est mort depuis quatre ans maintenant, va-t-en, sinon je vais devoir t'obliger a partir.  
><strong>?:<strong> Je ne partirais pas tant que je saurais ce qui c'est vraiment passé.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Je ne ment jamais, je sais que c'est difficile a croire mais c'est comme ça, j'ai tout vu de mes propres yeux alors part maintenant ou je vais devoir te tuer.  
><strong>?:<strong> Je ne tient pas à me battre contre toi.  
><strong>Moi: <strong>Tant pis.  
><strong>? n°2;<strong>Naomi! Arrête ce n'est pas un ennemi!

_J'entends Seijuro Kuroï mais ne peux pas m'arrêtez et lance un coup de pied a l'intrus. Celui-ci le bloque et m'immobilise sans me faire mal au bras. _

_Ah oui au fait je ne me suis pas présentée: moi c'est Naomi Okami, dix-neuf ans, 1m73, peau mate, longs cheveux noirs bouclés, yeux noisette et maître ninja (jounin pour les spécialistes^^).  
>Bon revenons a la situation: je viens d'attaquer un shinigami pour qu'il parte gentiment mais c'est moi qui me retrouve maîtrisée (-_-), en plus ce faux-cul de Seijuro Kuroï vient s'en mêler (encore plus -_-)<em>

**?:** Je n'aime pas traiter les jeunes filles comme ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ne t'inquiète pas Seijuro, elle est forte mais pas assez pour m'avoir. Quoi?  
><strong>Moi riant en regardant le shinigami remarquer qu'il y a une branche a ma place:<strong> Technique de substitution, désolé mais apparemment je peux quand même te filer entre les doigts.  
><strong>Kuroï:<strong> Naomi un peux de tenue tu te tiens en face du Capitaine de la Treizième Division! Il n'est pas responsable de ce drame. Je suis désolé, veuillez pardonner sa conduite Capitaine Ukitake, elle est encore sous le choc.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Ça ira, je la féliciterais plutôt, elle a réussi a me filer entre les doigt et n'a pas hésité a attaquer un Capitaine, tu est une excellente ninja, Naomi c'est ça?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci du compliment, maintenant partez.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Shien était un grand amis et un de mes meilleurs hommes, je vous remercie de m'avoir informer sur son sort, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus mais il faut que je rentre a la Soul Society.  
><strong>Kuroï:<strong>Attendez, vous devez être fatigué et vous voulez sûrement connaître les détails, Naomi vous raconteras tout et vous protégeras des autres ninja, vu qu'elle est capable de filer entre les doigt d'un Capitaine avec un bras cassé. Et si elle n'est pas d'accord c'est la même chose.

_Il est vraiment faux-cul ce type. D'abord il m'interdit de parler de cet incident surtout pas aux shinigamis et de tuer tout ceux qui pénètrent dans la forêt, ensuite il me dit de tout raconter au premier qui se pointe et de le protéger. Non mais il me prend pour qui? Il n'y a pas marqué mademoiselle-oui-monsieur-bien-sur-prenez-moi-pour-une-imbécile sur mon front. Sûrement un coup foireux pour me punir de ne pas l'avoir tué tout de suite, il va falloir faire gaffe. Mais je le prend au mot, après tout ce Capitaine n'a pas l'air méchant et il n'est pas mal non plus avec ses longs cheveux blancs._

**Moi: **C'est bon, je rentre, de toute façon c'est l'heure de l'entraînement de Sakura et Yamato.  
><strong>Kuroï: <strong>Au revoir Capitaine Ukitake, Naomi si il lui arrive quelque-chose tu le paiera de ta vie.

_Non sans blague, casse-toi maintenant on t'as assez vu avec tes beaux discours._

Une fois seuls.

**Moi:**Suivez-moi, soyez sur vos gardes et ne vous fiez pas aux apparences.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong>Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance?  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous éliminez, vous êtes en sureté avec moi. Mes mot sont sincères, contrairement a ceux de certaines personnes. Bon on ferait mieux de filer, les arbres ont des oreilles.

_Je m'élance a travers les arbres, le Capitaine me suit. Une fois arriver a mon arbre-appart quatre kunaï filent dans notre direction..._

* * *

><p>Voilou pour le premier chapitre, je sais il est courts, les permiers sont assez courts mais il y aura des longs, promiis =)<p>

Sur ce j'espère que vous avez aimer, à la prochaine =)

P.S: Un petit review est toujours apprécié ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Confessions<p>

_Une fois arrivé a mon arbre-maison, quatre kunaï filent dans notre direction. Je les attrape tous au vol._

**Moi:**Pas assez rapide, mais la précision était là, montrez-vous tout les deux.

_Yamato et Sakura sortent de sous les feuilles. Ils ont tout les deux douze ans. Yamato est un jeune gaillard aux cheveux brun bien bâtît pour son âge et Sakura une jolie jeune fille au cheveux blond qui lui retombent en deux nattes au milieux du dos. Ils sont de bons élèves, presque comme des petit-frères et sœurs pour moi._

**Yamato: **Qui c'est ce type Sensei? Tu sais bien que les shinigamis qui pénètrent dans la forêt doivent être éliminés sans exception.

_Sakura lui met une petite tape derrière la tête pour son manque de respect._

**Sakura:** Baka! c'est le Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Sensei l'aurais déjà tué depuis longtemp si il aurait été un ennemis.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> C'est bon Sakura. Yamato tu me travaillera ton lancer de kunaï, Sakura tu peux faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé s'il-te-plaît?  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Oui Sensei, je vais mettre la barrière, on ne sais jamais.  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Merci Sakura. Tu pourras te joindre a Yamato pour le lancer de kunaï après, a toi non plus ça ne te feras pas de mal.

_Une fois a l'intérieur, il y a un blanc. Soudain il me demande:_

**Capitaine Ukitake:** Comment t'es-tu cassé le bras?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> En m'entraînant au saut d'obstacle avec Sheitan, mon nouveau cheval. Il s'est mal réceptionné et m'a entraîné dans ma chute parce que j'avais le pied coincer dans l'étrier.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Tu as plusieurs chevaux?  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Non, Sheitan est mon seul cheval vivant. Avant lui j'avais recueilli sa cousine, Hokori. Mais elle a été tué par les shinigamis pendant que j'essayai de sauver Shien-sensei.

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Hokori et moi c'était comme les deux doigts de la main. Je me ressaisie et lui pose la question:_

**Moi:** Comment se fait-il que vous soyez apparut juste devant le dojo?  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> En fait je cherchait Shien. Mais je suis tombée sur une pression spirituelle semblable à celle d'un shinigami. Et en fait elle venait de toi, Naomi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Quoi?  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> ll se trouve que ton Sensei était un shinigami spécial affecté a ce secteur. Il avait pour mission de garder un œil sur les ninja et sur toi en particulier.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ah bon? Et pourquoi moi en particulier?  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Parce que tu es la fille de Kenza et Akiyoshi.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Merci je sais qui sont mes parents et aussi qu'il a fait le serment de me protéger a ma mère mourante mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes venu voir Sensei alors qu'il est mort depuis quatre ans maintenant et que vous n'en savez rien.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Il se trouve que Shien était de ma division, et on est en manque d'effectifs, il me doit un rapport tout les cinq ans et c'était le seul moyen de communication avec nous et il se trouve que cela fait une semaine que la date de remise du rapport est passée.  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Je vois, donc vous êtes venu pour voir pourquoi il ne vous avait pas livré son rapport et pour lui demander de rentrer a la Soul Society.

_Un silence de mort._

**Capitaine Ukitake:** Sa va allez?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, mais ça m'énerve que personne n'ai pu le sauver.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> J'ai une question, était-tu présente lorsque Shien c'est fait tuer?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour l'instant. Par contre il vous a laissé une lettre.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong>Merci.

_Je farfouille dans un tiroir et trouve la lettre, ça va faire des années que je le l'ai plus lue._

**Moi:** Tenez.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong>Merci.

**« **_Naomi, quand tu trouveras ce message, cela voudrais dire que je t'ai quitté pour toujours. Il y a des choses que l'on préférerais taire, pourtant il voudrais mieux que tu sois au courant de certaines. Elles seront dures a entendre mais je sais que tu aura le courage d'aller de l'avant. Pour commencer je voudrais que tu sache tout sur tes parents. Comme tu le sais ton père, Akiyoshi Okami était le meilleur ninja de l'histoire du clan du loup et mon meilleur amis. Un jour on lui a confié la mission de prendre contact avec un réseau international de tueur de Hollow dont le siège était au Maroc. On l'a choisi car il était le seul a parler couramment le japonais, l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et l'arabe; c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a écrit tes leçons de langues. Enfin bref, c'est là-bas qu'il a rencontré ta mère. Elle s'appelait Kenza. Elle était la princesse d'une grande tribu de tueurs de Hollow, une super belle femme et la meilleure cavalière que je connaisse (ça répond a la question que tu me posait étant petite « Pourquoi je suis plus bronzée que les autres Sensei? »). Ton grand-père n'était pas d'accord avec son choix de vouloir vivre a l'autre bout du monde avec un étranger. Pourtant un soir des hommes d'une tribu ennemie enlevèrent ta mère et ton père la sauva. Bon la suite c'est le gentil beau-papa laissa sa fille adoré au prince charmant et ils rentrèrent au Japon. La fin de l'histoire est mon joyeuse, ta mère a eu du mal à se faire accepté par le clan du loup car elle a sympathisé avec le clan du cheval sauvage. Ton père a calmé les tension mais quand on a su qu'elle attendait un enfant, ça a failli se terminer en guerre des clans. Finalement il a été décidé que tu serais du clan du loup et des Gardiens du Désert (c'est le nom de la tribu de ta mère). Malheureusement le destin a voulu que tu ne connaisse pas tes parent. Quelques mois après ta naissance le village c'est fait attaqué par des menos grande et tes parent se sont fait tué en voulant protéger leur bébé. C'est sûrement la version qu'on t'a raconté au village mais la vérité est toute autre. Pendant que ton père affrontait un menos, Seijuro Kuroî est venu par derrière et l'a transpercé de son sabre. Malheureusement il n'avait pas vu que ta mère c'était placée entre la lame et ton père. Je me battait pas loin et j'ai aperçu toute la scène. Je me suis approchée de tes parents, ton père était déjà mort mais ta mère était encore consciente. Elle t'a confiée a moi, la suite tu la connais. Je souhaite que connaisse mes dernières volontés. Premièrement, entraîne-toi comme une malade pour maîtriser ton ninjutsu, taijutsu et genjutsu. Tu as hérité des dons de ton père en ce qui concerne ces trois domaines, il serait dommage de les négliger. Deuxièmement, dès que tu en as l'occasion part à la découverte du monde et va voir ton grand-père au Maroc, rend visite a tes cousins en France par la même occasion et des amis chez les Shadows ne seraient pas négligeables. Troisièmement, si un jour le Capitaine de la Treizième Division passe dans les parages fait-lui lire cette lettre et donne-lui l'envellope scellée jointe a cette lettre. Rentre avec lui a la Soul Society pour avertir le Capitaine Commandant que Seijuro Kuroï prévoit de renverser la Soul Society. J'ai découvert une partie de son plan. Si je suis assassiné c'est dans ses plans pour mettre le panique dans le village et le monter contre les shinigamis. Ne tente aucun contact avec les shinigamis car Kuroï ne te louperas pas. Garde cette lettre pour toi et ne la montre a personne sauf a Kiba si il s'éloigne du droit chemin, méfie-toi du Gardien comme de la peste._

_Prend bien soin de toi et de Hokori et veille sur la forêt et ses habitant.  
><em>_Shien Kan._**_ »_**

_Il lit la pièce jointe au message._

**Capitaine Ukitake:** Je vois, as-tu suivi ses dernières volontés?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Oui, dès que j'ai lue la lettre j'ai courut au village et suis allée voir Kiba pour l'informer de mon voyage. J'ai eu sa permission mais en contrepartie je devais passer Jounin et prendre deux élèves a mon retour pour que mon talent ne sois pas perdu. Je suis aller voir ma famille au Maroc et en France. Mon grand-père m'a laissé choisir un de ses chevaux pour remplacer Hokori. C'est comme ça que j'ai reçu Sheitan. Après six mois au Maroc et un ans en France je suis partie aux États-Unis. Là-bas je suis allée voir les Shadows et suis restée pendant un an là-bas. Les derniers six mois je suis partie dans le Wyoming. J'ai travaillé dans un ranch qui élevait des chevaux et qui s'occupait des chevaux sauvages blessés. Je suis rentrée, depuis je passe mon temps à enseigner le ninjutsu et le taïjutsu à Yamato et Sakura et je court après les déserteurs quand un contrat se présente.  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> Je vois, maintenant a mon tour de te raconter ce que je fais dans la vie, si tu le veux bien sûr.  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Avec plaisir.

_Il parle toute la soirée de la Soul Society. Yamato et Sakura nous rejoignent. Il nous parle de son meilleur ami Shunsui Kyouraku, des autres Capitaines, de sa Division. Il me raconte l'histoire de Rukia quand elle a été affectée a un secteur du monde réel, quand Ichigo et ses amis sont venus la sauvée de la peine de mort, la trahison de Sosouke Aizen, le combat contre ce dernier et ses Arrancar (Hollow avec des pouvoirs de Shinigami). De mon coté je lui raconte mon tour du monde en lui montrant des photos de mon tour du monde. L'appart en est recouvert, il y a des photos de moi et mes cousines du Maroc à cheval à la fantasia, moi avec mes cousin marocain en France, les délires a New-York avec des potes de Harlem, moi en train de travailler comme cow-girl dans le Wyoming, en train de surfer en Californie... et une photo de Chris. A ce moment-là je n'arrive pas a retenir mes larmes, je m'excuse et monte dans ma chambre. Je pleure une bonne partie de la nuit et finis par m'endormir profondément.  
>Le lendemain je me lève bien réveillée, parfois ça fais du bien de pleurer. Je descend dans la cuisine et trouve Sakura en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.<em>

**Sakura:** Bonjour Nee-san, bien dormi?  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Hum, et notre invité?  
><strong>Sakura:<strong> Il a veillé toute la nuit devant ta porte, il discute avec Yamato dans le salon.  
><strong>Moi:<strong>Je vois. Viens je vais t'aider a porter les plateau, mon bras est presque guéris maintenant.

_Une fois dans la pièce._

**Moi:** Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormis Capitaine? La porte de ma chambre était confortable?  
><strong>Capitaine Ukitake:<strong> La porte la plus confortable qui existe, appelle-moi Jûshiro, tu n'est pas shinigamie alors fait comme avec tes amis.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Ok Jûshiro, au fait tu est venu tout seul dans le monde réel?  
><strong>Jûshiro:<strong> Non, d'ailleurs je vais contacter les autres. Est-ce que cela te dérange si ils se rassemblent tous ici.  
><strong>Moi:<strong> Non. Mais est-ce que Yoruichi Shihouin ou Soi Fon sont avec eux.?  
><strong>Jûshiro:<strong> Oui, pourquoi cette question?  
><strong>Moi:<strong>A cause des Gardien de la Forêt, si tu veux prendre un bain en attendant il y a une source derrière, moi j'en ai besoin.

_Après le bain je pars me promener avec Croc Blanc, mon loup gardien. Tout les ninja ont un compagnon animalier qui est appelé totem, on les invoquent (comme dans Naruto) ou ils viennent d'eux-même. Croc Blanc est un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux bleu. En rentrant il s'arrête et se met a grogner._

« Prend garde Naomi, je flaire de puissantes énergies spirituelles en provenance de la clairière. »  
>« Ne t'inquiète pas Croc Argenté, ils ne sont pas des ennemis, mais on va leur faire peur pour rigoler, combien sont-ils? »<p>

_Tous les Capitaines, Vice-Capitaines présents sur Terre sont rassemblés dans la clairière. Il y a Kyouraku, Soi Fon avec Yoruitchi, Hitsugaya avec sa vice Matsumoto et Rukia. D'un coup ils se retrouvent tous avec un kunaï sur la gorge..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^<p>

Je sais j'ai une manie avec les kunaï U.U"

Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont survécu au prologue et qui ont gentiment lu le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous a plus mais vu que je n'ai eu aucun avis positif ou négatif je n'en sais rien ^^"

Sur ce bon courage a ceux qui ont la rentrée demain (RIP moi), et bonne fin de semaine a tout le monde =)

Tchuss!

PS: *yeux du chat Potté* Un petit avis positif ou négatif por favor


End file.
